elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Indaryn
|Base ID = }} Indaryn is a Dunmer, and head of the Black-Briar Meadery in Riften. Indaryn shows no nervousness about losing his job, and unlike most other workers at the meadery, gives his honest opinion of Maven Black-Briar if asked. Interactions Indaryn will send Hired Thugs after the Dragonborn if they steal from the Black-Briar Meadery. Quests Caught Red Handed Indaryn had an affair with Haelga, which involves him in the quest "Caught Red Handed." His Mark of Dibella must be obtained from him. If Indaryn dies before the Dragonborn completes the quest for Svana Far-Shield, the quest will fail automatically. The quest will fail if he dies before the quest is started, as well. Under the Table In Romlyn Dreth's quest to smuggle a keg of Black-Briar Mead to Ivarstead, instead of delivering it to the Inn there, one can instead rat out Romlyn to Indaryn, who will then give a reward in return, as well as the Dragonborn being able to freely take from the mead barrels in the Brewery. Dialogue "I'm the brewmaster around here. What did you want?" :You run the Black-Briar Meadery? "Maven Black-Briar wants me to keep the mead flowing and that's what I aim to do despite all these lazy good-for-nothings that work for us. Ever since I took over as the foreman the production of our mead has never been more profitable. And if the meadery is profitable, I get rich. Get the picture?" :Tell me about Maven Black-Briar. "Lady Maven could buy or sell anyone in Skyrim. I wouldn't be surprised if she's the one pulling the strings around this city. She's always welcome in Mistveil Keep and between you and me, I'm pretty sure she even has some pretty influential friends within the Empire. I'd also warn you not to cross her. She employs quite a few... troubleshooters to take care of messy problems." ;Under the Table "I'm quite busy. Need something or can I get back to work?" :Did you know Romlyn is skimming from the meadery? "Aye, I suspected as much but I've never been able to catch that little sneak with proof." ::He gave me this keg to deliver. "That fetcher! I gave him the same keg just this morning and told him to store it in the cellars. Oh, he'll rot in prison for this one, I promise you. As soon as Maven finds out, it's all over for him. Here, take this as a bit of a reward for nabbing our little thief." Conversations Indaryn's leadership problems Indaryn: "Why don't they listen to me, Keerava? Why won't they do as I say?" Keerava: "Maybe they're afraid of you. Maybe it's your breath. How should I know?" Indaryn: "They always try to take advantage of me. Give them an inch and they'll take a mile." Keerava: "I'll tell you one thing, if you don't make peace with them soon you may get a walkout on your hands. Then we're both in trouble." Spoiled keg Indaryn: "Ungrien! I just found another spoiled keg! What's the matter with you?" Ungrien: "I... I'm sorry. I could have sworn I sealed it." Indaryn: "Tell me something. Do you enjoy spending Lady Maven's gold for her? It certainly seems that way." Ungrien: "No." Indaryn: "This is the last warning. You do it again, and you'll be sleeping in Beggar's Row with the rest of the riff-raff!" Short on cases Indaryn: "Romlyn, I've been meaning to speak to you. I did a count at the meadery and we're four cases short... again." Romlyn: "What are you saying? You think I had something to do with that?" Indaryn: "I'm not accusing you of anything. Yet." Romlyn: "The Dreth family doesn't steal, Indaryn." Indaryn: "For your sake, I hope you're right. Because if it is you, and Maven finds out, the Dreth family is going to be one member smaller." Romlyn's plan Romlyn: "So, what do you think of my plan. You in or out?" Indaryn: "If you think I'd would make a move like that without asking Maven, you're out of your mind. Doing that would be a fatal mistake." Romlyn: "Come on, think about it. She'd reward us!" Indaryn: "If you want to go out to Whiterun and burn that meadery down, go right ahead. And when the guard traces it back here, and Maven is implicated, I'll be sure to tell her it was your idea." Quotes *''"I'm quite busy. Need something or can I get back to work?"'' *''"Yeah? What do you want? If this is about the meadery, we can talk later."―Outside of Black-Briar Meadery *"I'm the brewmaster around here. What did you want?"'' Trivia *In Indaryn's room in the Brewery, there is a letter to Indaryn from Maven Black-Briar, warning him to not make rules on her behalf without consulting her first or else Maul will show him "what his insides look like." *Niluva Hlaalu, while having a conversation with Romlyn Dreth, says that Indaryn warned her if she comes to work late one more time, he will kick her out the door. Romlyn then says that they will push back against Indaryn one day. *At night, Indaryn sleeps at the Black-Briar Meadery. *Indaryn is voiced by Keith Szarabajka, who voiced many Dunmer in the game. *If the Dragonborn drops an item or a piece of equipment on the ground at The Bee and Barb, Asgeir Snow-Shod and his father may attempt to grab it, but will be interrupted by Indaryn. Their scripted conversation ends in combat between Indaryn and the other two NPCs, which usually concludes with Indaryn's death as the Snow-Shods are essential for most of the game. (The same may also happen with Mjoll and Aerin, but is less likely.) *In the bar area of the Black-Briar Meadery, there can be found two letters from Indaryn addressed to the other employees of the Brewery, telling them that "Whoever thought it would be funny to cover my bed with skeever droppings" better report who did it, or all employees would suffer half-pay for three months. Appearances * de:Indaryn es:Indaryn fr:Indaryn pl:Indaryn ru:Индарин Category:Skyrim: Riften Characters Category:Skyrim: Merchants